In a conventional LED package installed with an LED chip, in order to control the light distribution and enhance the extraction efficiency of light from the LED package, a cup-shaped enclosure made of a white resin is provided. The LED chip is installed on the bottom surface of the enclosure, and a transparent resin is filled inside the enclosure to bury the LED chip. The enclosure is often formed from a polyamide-based thermoplastic resin.
However, recently, with the expanding application of LED packages, there is a growing demand for LED packages with higher durability. On the other hand, increase in the output power of LED chips results in increasing light and heat emitted from the LED chip. This makes the resin portion sealing the LED chip more susceptible to degradation. Furthermore, with the expanding application of LED packages, there is demand for further cost reduction.